


Prison of Ice

by Wu_Ling



Series: craving for the light [3]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Joker being Joker, Time Is Up, come away quietly now dear Alice, nothing fear but your mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wu_Ling/pseuds/Wu_Ling
Summary: Alice shivered but it was not enough to bring back the warmth stolen from her. Diamond/Mirror, Joker/Alice.





	Prison of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Alice strikes up a deal with Joker to keep the ice at bay. This may not be one of her better ideas.

Icy tendrils raced up her arms rapidly, encircling around her body like a pair of snakes seeking to encase its victim for strangulation. Alice was not really suffocating as the cold stole away her body heat, but it felt a lot like it. Teeth chattering, she turned her head as best as she could to glare at the warden lounging near the pillar, hating that smug smirk on his face.

"W-What's the point in l-letting me freeze, anyways?" Alice managed to ground out, scowling further when he only chuckled in response. Her arms were becoming stiff, too stiff that she could only just numbly feel them. It was not long before she will become a human icicle. "D-Didn't you want me to m-make that decision? You're not exactly giving me the t-time to do it, Joker!"

Joker snorted, crossing his arms. "Tch. What a noisy girl."

If Alice did not having more pressing matters - let's just say matters such as becoming a frozen statue - she would have honestly socked him in the face. As it were, she can't even move her hands anymore. "J-Joker!" she growled.

"Stop whining, brat. I can't help you no matter how loud you scream at me. Besides, I'm not suppose to be here anyways," the Joker shrugged, his fingers playing idly with the black cap he held loosely in his hands. A gleaming crimson eye watched as the frost gradually hardened around her legs. "I'm only here because I wanted to get a good laugh from watching you suffer for making such a stupid mistake. Nothing personal."

"S-So you're g-going to leave me to _die_?!"

"Tch, you'll be frozen stiff but you won't die."

"I don't want to be stuck here!" Alice cried out. "H-Help me!"

Joker yawned, tapping the whip at his belt. "Are you deaf? I told you I can't do that-"

The ice was at her neck, threatening to engulf her face- "T-The prison!" Alice shouted.

That gained his attention. His eye was instantly upon her, glaring at her intensely.

"You still need me...alive for that, r-right? I'll go if you h-help me!"

Like time itself was holding its breath, the ice stopped its upward ascend and the lights of the ice room dimmed and flickered unsteadily. Hands shoved casually into the pockets of his blazer, the Warden made his way towards her, the ominous clacking of his boots made her flinch.

"Are you _sure_ you really want that?"

Joker loomed over her incarcerated self, leering at her like a devil himself.

She licked her chapped lips. "Yes."

Joker threw his head back and laughed.

Alice shivered but it was not enough to bring back the stolen warmth.


End file.
